


This Is Not How It Is Supposed To Be

by ShyBeanLizzy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Decisions, Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Loss of Trust, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Rape, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Regret, Running Away, Self-Harm, Trust Issues, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, terrible decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBeanLizzy/pseuds/ShyBeanLizzy
Summary: A month after Mirage broke up with her, Wraith finds out she is pregnant. Instead of telling him, she takes her stuff and leaves the Apex Games and eventually raising the unborn without the father. If there wasn't that superattractictive guy who helps her.Mirage on the other hand regrets the break up and after finding out about the pregnancy and who should take over the role of the father instead he wants to get her back. But is he able to win her heart back?
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 28
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Wraith stared at the positive pregnancy test in her hand as her bottom lip trembled. This was not how it was supposed to be. She knew life was cruel but this was probably the worst. The worst that had happened to her as far she could remember. Being pregnant wasn’t anything bad at all but the fact that the father of the child broke up with her a month ago.

Elliott told her that his feelings for her weren’t as strong as they were in the beginning of their relationship and that it would probably be the best if they broke up. She had stared at him for a few moments before she started to cry as her heart broke into million pieces. He even left his room for her to gather her things so she could move back into her room. Back into that cold room to the uncomfortable bed, to the lamp with the cold light and the slightly broken mirror which got shattered a few hours after she moved back in there. He stole her heart and finally broke it into pieces. And two weeks after their break up he came up with his new girlfriend. A blonde woman who seemed to be much more feminine than Wraith was. She didn’t know if he had been cheating on her and she also didn’t want to know about it, not wanting her heart to break even more.

And now she sat there on the uncomfortable bed, not knowing what she should do. Taking part in the Games was impossible now that she was pregnant. But she couldn’t even tell Elliott about it.

If she was honest with herself, she wouldn’t even tell him about it. Why should she? He broke up with her so it was clear he didn’t care about her anymore, right?

_It’s not safe here._

The female legend sighed. The voices were right. It wasn’t safe here anymore. She had to leave as quick as possible without anyone to notice. This was easier said than done and the only chance she had was over night so she had to take it. With a quick look at the game schedule, she checked if she was matched up in a squad the next day. Her hands were shaking as she scrolled through the list, making her sigh. Her name didn’t appear so nobody would look for her the next day. Hopefully she was right. Nobody should stop her. This was not for her. This was for the child growing inside of her. She started to pack her things into a bag as she felt tears streaming down her face. Was it fair that she wanted to leave without telling Elliott about it? Was it fair that the child would probably never know who their father was? She shook her head. She had to worry about other things than Elliott.

_Someone is coming! Hide the bag!_

Without a second thought she shoved the bag under the bed and the pregnancy test under the pillow. Who would even look for her?

“Wraith? Friend? Are you in there?” 

Wraith sighed. Of course it had to be Pathfinder. A small smile formed on her lips as she opened the door for the cheerful robot, “Yeah I am… What is it Path?” She looked at him. His monitor showed a question mark, “Are you going to cheer for me tomorrow even when I’m matched up with Elliott?” She was surprised as he asked her. Why did he even ask?

“Of course. Why shouldn’t I? Just because you’re on a team with Elliott doesn’t mean I’ll stop cheering for you...” she said and watched as the monitor flashed a smiling face. Pathfinder clapped his metal hands, “This is great! I wish you could fight tomorrow too but you’re not matched up. I hoped we could be a squad again like we were on Kings Canyon!” The smile on her face disappeared. This felt like a kick in the guts. After that match Elliott asked her out for dinner. She thought it was a joke but to her surprise he stood in front of the door the next evening.

“You know Path… I don’t really want to be matched up with Elliott again… for the next time… Maybe in a few months but not before that… I can’t do that. I’m sorry...” she said, swallowing down her sadness. Wraith couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t Pathfinder’s fault that Elliott had messed up her feelings. She flinched as the robot’s monitor showed a sad face. Pathfinder looked down, “Oh I’m sorry friend… But I’m still glad that you’re going to cheer for me!” And with that he walked down the hallway again, leaving her alone.

“Back to packing...” she mumbled as she closed the door again to pack her stuff into the bag.

  
  


“Two in the morning… Time to leave...” she whispered as she opened the door cautiously and looked around. Nobody was there so it was safe for her to leave. Wraith closed the door behind her. The only thing that could be heard were the noises coming from Elliott’s room. The laughing and giggling made her sick. With a small sigh she decided to ignore that, making her way towards the exit. She had to leave. There was no other choice than leaving. She had to make sure the child was safe and a blood sport was definitely not safe. With a quick glance back she made her way towards the cold, exiting and disappearing into the cold and dark night.

With the growing distance she felt a weight falling from her shoulders. She left everything behind. She left  _him_ behind. It felt good to know that she didn’t have to regret anything and that she only needed to find a place to sleep. Something warm. Comfortable not necessarily but warm. Catching a cold wouldn’t be so good.

“Maybe a hotel room will do it for tonight...” she said to herself, looking around. She had survived that many times before so she wouldn’t die right now.

_Someone’s watching you. Careful!_

After that warning she started walk a bit faster because she was not in the mood for a fight. She had to make sure she was safe. Silent footsteps could be heard behind her.

“If I was you, I would keep my distance...”, she said quietly, stopping in her tracks. The person who had been following also stopped. She took a deep breath before she turned around and saw a little girl there, shivering and dirty.

“I’m sorry...” the girl said, looking down, “But I thought you could help me… I… I don’t have much and I’m alone! I promise… But I’m hungry...”

The female legend sighed as she shook her head, “Come over here...” She knelt down and opened the bag.

_You should eat that sandwich yourself!_

Wraith rolled her eyes as she gave the sandwich to the girl, smiling, “Here… You need it more than I do...”

“Thank you… But I can’t do anything-”

“Just show me where the next hotel is and it’s fine...” she said slightly smiling at the girl as she told herself over and over again that this was the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Renee stopped in front of the last few stairs that were between her and her apartment. She was officially in the second trimester and when she looked at her baby bump, she was sure there were more babies in there than just one. But what did she actually know about pregnancy? People were always curious about the father of the child but she always tried to avoid that. Talking about her ex-boyfriend wasn’t really what she wanted. She made up her mind after crying for far too long in her opinion. She didn’t want Elliott to be present in the child’s life. It was a hard decision for her but probably the best choice she could make. He left her so she didn’t see the point in letting him back in her life even though he was the father.

“Okay… Just ten stairs left Renee… You can do it… This is not a big deal. You took stairs with three bullets in your legs. This is nothing...” she whispered to herself as she started to go upstairs. Her back was killing her and the food she had in the bag didn’t make her situation better.

“Do you need help?”

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Behind her was a man, probably around her age and he looked good.  Short blonde hair,  brown eyes and he had really muscular body with tattooed arms. Renee laughed dryly at his question, “Maybe I do… Who knows...” Already turning around to go upstairs again.

_Move!_

But before she could react to the voices, the young man had already taken the bags and smiled at her. He had a charming smile which made her blush slightly. That wasn’t what she expected. He didn’t know her so why was he helping her? Just because she was pregnant didn’t mean she needed help. With raised eyebrow she looked at him and he just looked at her surprised as if he just recognized her, “Oh! You’re Wraith. It’s a pleasure to meet the most beautiful Legend of the Apex Games.”

“I retired...” she said and snatched the bags back, making her way upstairs again but that guy didn’t seem to leave her alone, “I know… Everyone was wondering where you are after you disappeared. You’re probably planning your-”

“It was nice to meet you...”

Renee opened the door to her apartment got inside and closed it again, trying to avoid an uncomfortable situation. With the pregnancy her career as a Legend ended. She had to take care of herself and the children. There was no way she could risk her life in a blood sport.

With a last sigh she picked up the bags from the floor again as she heard how someone knocked on the door, “Leave me alone.” But to her misery the man didn’t think of leaving her alone, “I don’t think there isn’t anyone who helps you. And as I see it you really do need help...” The black haired woman clenched her jaw. He was right. She couldn’t put on some shoes without struggling, how was she supposed to get upstairs in two months if it already was a problem for her?

With rolling eyes she opened the door, “Come in… And don’t touch anything...” The small smile on his face didn’t go unnoticed as he took the bags from her and walked straight into the small kitchen. Maybe it wasn’t that bad. With a glance at her, for her barely visible, feet she groaned in annoyance, “Here we go again….”

“If you sit down, I’ll help you...” said the man who was leaning against the door frame and smiled at her. Renee wasn’t sure if she got a fever or a blush. The last time someone smiled at her like this she fell in love. But could she say no to his offer? No she couldn’t. Before she walked over to the small couch, she took off her jacket and threw it over one of the chairs. Her apartment looked like a bomb detonated inside. She was barely able to keep it tidy in there. At least it was clean.

Slowly but steady she sat down on the couch, stretching. And before she could say anything, the young man already sat down in front of her and took of her shoes, “How rude of me. I didn’t even introduce myself! My name is  Jason . Nice to meet you Miss Wraith...”

“It’s Renee… You can call me Renee...” she said blushing, looking around nervously, “What do you want for your help. I mean-”

“Nothing for now. I’ll do it because I want to be nice to you. Maybe one day I’ll know how you can pay that back...” Jason replied with that charming smile on his lips. The voices in her head screamed at her but she couldn’t understand them. The pregnant woman was too mesmerized by the good looks of the man in front of her.

  
  


  
  


Elliott sat on his bed, swiping through the news on his phone. Naomi was still in the bathroom after two hours. He didn’t know what she was doing in there but he didn’t really care about that. His mind was somewhere else. A frustrated sigh escaped him as he opened the gallery on his phone, tapping on one of the photos with Renee. Gods, was he bad at making decisions. He really loved Naomi but lately he found himself questioning if it was right to let Renee go after all they had been through.

“The red or the pink dress handsome?”

“The pink dress...” he answered without looking at the blonde in front of him, turning of his phone and tossed it on his bed. Naomi looked at him annoyed, “You didn’t even look but that’s alright.” She wanted to kiss him but he pulled back, “I’m not in the mood for kisses right now...” The male legend got up and walked over to the large window and looked outside. A month after he broke up with Renee, she left. He asked Anita and Ajay about it but not even they knew where she was or why she left and now he was questioning himself, hiding the wounds on his wrists, “I think we should break up Naomi...”

“What?! Are you fucking serious?! I thought you love me or was that just a lie?!”

“It wasn’t a lie. I-”

“You still think about that bitch, don’t you? **You **left **her** and not the other way around! I thought you don’t have feeling for her anymore?!”

“I don’t but-”

“But why do you want to break up me then?!”, she screamed as she slapped him across the face, “Hopefully that Bryan treats me better...” And with that she got dressed and left him. It hit him hard. So Naomi was a bad choice after all, “Great...” He rubbed his cheek and stared at himself in the mirror across the room. No one ever had cheated on him. It was hard for him to get his life straight recently and he knew that something, _someone _was missing. That was a fact. He shook his head, “Why did I leave Ren again?” Why did he leave her? Did he really fell out of love with her or did he feel guilty for seeing a childhood friend and eventually thought he developed feelings her. His mom always talked about loyalty and that it was important to trust each other. Trust. That was something he probably lost. How could someone be as pathetic as he was?

Elliott jumped as someone knocked on his door. “It’s open...”, he mumbled and sat down on his bed again. Prepared for Naomi storming inside and get the stuff she forgot but to his surprise  it was Ajay who entered, “Your girlfriend seemed to be upset. You wanna talk about what happened?”

Of course she was upset. Who wouldn’t be upset after someone broke up with them. Pulling down the sleeves of his sweatshirt to cover his wrists, he looked at the female and sighed, “I broke up with her… I couldn’t really go on like that...”

“Like that?”

“Thinking about Re- Wraith… I made a mistake… A really bad mistake… And I probably will never be able to make it up to her again. She left, nobody knows why and where she is now. I never wanted this but...” Elliott stopped himself before he could say too much. He never stopped loving Renee. 

“How stupid am I? I left the one I was looking for all my life for someone I thought I had feelings for! For fucks sake...” The mask ‘Mirage’ was, fell down and Elliott was clearly visible. He started crying. He missed her so much but it was his own fault that she wasn’t there anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Renee woke up to some noises in the small kitchen of her apartment. She knew it had to be Jason. He was helping her out for a few weeks and she started to like him. He cooked for her, he helped her putting on and taking off her shoes, helped keeping the apartment clean and tidy. She was grateful that she met him. She struggled a bit  with  getting out of  her  bed and walked straight into the kitchen, only wearing panties and a big shirt, “Good morning… What are you doing there?“

“Good morning… I wanted to surprise you with breakfast but I guess I was too loud. What is the plan for today? You wanna go somewhere?” he asked her smiling, turning his attention towards her which made her blush. He was attractive and she started to like him a lot more than she was supposed to but she kept that successfully hidden from him. Renee didn’t want her heart to be broken again. She wanted to find a little piece of peace for herself and the children growing inside of her. Jason had set up an appointment for her after he found she didn’t get the check ups she needed, he made sure she would get them which resulted in finding out about her being not only pregnant with one child but with twins. Part of her was scared of it but on the other side she was sure she wasn’t alone. A small smile appeared on her lips, “I didn’t really plan anything. I just have an appointment at the doctor’s to talk about wether I get a c-section or give birth to them naturally...” The thought of it scared her. She didn’t really know how she was supposed to give birth to twins naturally. 

Jason seemed to notice it and pulled her  carefully into a hug, “It is your decision. You decide how they come to our world and no matter what, I will be by your side through the whole process, I promise Renee… You don’t have to go through it alone. You are not alone, remember that...” He was going to be by her side. And once again she felt this foreign yet so known feeling in her stomach. She trusted him. Why should he lie to her? There was no reason for it, “Thank you… for everything… I don’t know what I would do without you...”

_He is dangerous! Leave!_

Renee rolled her eyes. The voices seemed to be paranoid around him. They have been always right before but this time she decided to ignore them. They should have warned her when she decided to give herself to Elliott. They should have told her that he would leave her. So this time she decided not to listen to them. She closed her eyes as his strong arms embraced her, smiling softly as he carefully stroked her back, placing a kiss on her forehead which made her lean in to him even more. He treated her right and she definetly needed this affection. She looked up at him as he chuckled, clearly confused, “What is wrong? Did I do something funny?”

“No… I just can’t really remember the last time such a beautiful woman hugged me like this...” he said quietly tilting her head up with a few fingers underneath her chin and looked directly into the ice blue mirrors of her soul. Renee was hypnotized. Jason was really handsome and strong. She really wanted to melt into his touch but she was still surprised when his lips met her own so filled with passion that she couldn’t resist to give in. It was perfect so she closed her eyes to enjoy it. Months ago she would have pushed him away from her but that side of her got erased by someone she really wanted to forget. Her arms found their way to his neck, carelessly slinging around it as he picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter. The former legend didn’t want this to end, she wanted this to keep going on forever but sadly he broke the kiss, smiling at her, “Wow… That was-”

“Shut up and kiss me again.“ she said and pulled him into another kiss. She couldn’t get enough of it. It felt like she really needed this. She needed love, she needed affection and she felt like she needed him more than anything else. Jason grew impatient, pulling her as close as possible but stopped abruptly as he felt something moving and looked at the woman sitting on the counter who seemed to be as surprised as him, “Did you feel that? One of them kicked...” She smiled softly as he laid both of his hands on her baby bump. She leaned back a bit, thinking that this was what a perfect family was, not overthinking it for a moment. Renee was happy.

  
  


  
  


It had been a rough game. And being placed 13 th didn’t make it  any better. Elliott was to o distracted to concentrate on anything  at all . Renee was missing everywhere. In the games, in his arms, in his bed, in his life. Tears filled his eyes as he made  his way  back to his room, closing the door behind him. The male legend breathed in deeply, trying to keep himself from crying even though he had no reason to cry. Like Naomi said, he left her and not the other way around. E lliott couldn’t remember when a break up had hurt him this much.  He was still asking himself what made him think that he fell in love  with  Naomi and out of love with Renee. He should have been more careful.

“Fuck...”

Tears were streaming down his face as he sat down on his bed. This was bad. His hands clenched over the place where his heart was. He could feel it break even more with every breath he took, with every thought of her, with every second he was away from her. She was everything he ever wanted but he had to let her go and  because of that,  she was gone forever. From one day to another she had disappeared. But he had to live with this now, there was no way that he could apologize and make it up to her. With a quick glance  he spotted a t-shirt that belonged to her. He took it  and  pressed his face into it, breathing in her scent which still sticked to the fabric. For a moment he thought of keeping it but it still belonged to her. The trickster was torn between keeping it and bringing it back to her former room.

“Maybe she comes back one day...” he told himself, hope getting to his mind. But it was quickly dismissed again. She had no reason to come back, right? Renee found out who she was so she was done with the games. So he could keep it and cry into it little more.

Elliott shook his head. This wasn’t a reason to keep something that didn’t even belong to him. It still belonged to Renee, if she came back, if she didn’t come back, if she was here or if she wasn’t here.  Why couldn’t he let go of her?

“A quick shower and then I’ll bring that back...” he told himself, breathing in the scent that was stuck on the shirt once more. He missed her so badly. He got up and grabbed a towl and made his why to his small bathroom to shower. He peeled himself out of his gear and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. Usually it made him feel better like all his problems got washed off but this time it was different. The thoughts of Renee stuck to his mind and depressed him even more. There was a reason why he couldn’t cope properly with loss. He had lost so many people in his life but losing her seemed to be the worst loss. 

After he took his time in the shower he got dressed into a pair of black sweatpants and an orange hoodie. He looked at the t-shirt on his bed again. It still was so surreal to him even after months. She had been gone for probably six months and nobody had seen her, not even journalists.  There was nothing. And the only thing left was that shirt. With a last sigh he took the shirt and made his way towards her former room. He remembered the first time he walked the hallway down with her together, holding hands while blushing  madly like immature teenagers. The male legend had been so proud of himself after he was so scared to admit his feelings. Mostly because she always seemed to be so distant but when she told him  that she felt the same way, he was happy. He was happy with her and now? He bid down  on his bottom lip. Thinking about it depressed him even more.

When he finally reached the door to her room he swallowe d . Did she leave it a mess or did she leave it clean so it seemed like nobody ever lived there? His hand was shaking as he reached for the door handle where it remained several moments before he opened the door slowly like she was still  living  there. The darkness inside there greeted him with great amount of her significant scent, and it made him feel like home. He wanted to stay there so badly but he couldn’t. He turned on the light and the slightly visible signs that someone lived here before made his heart drop. He looked at the shattered mirror and the blood that was still glued to the sharp  shards.

“Seems like she had a mental breakdown...” he whispered as he walked over to her bed. He remembered seeing her with a bandage on her hand a few days after he broke up with her. Some things in the room seemed like she never touched them and others looked like they had been used everyday. The trickster glanced into the small bathroom. He remembered that she told him that the light inside there was too bright.

Elliott looked down on the bed that seemed to be to o hard to sleep on and placed the shirt on it. That was when something caught his  attention. There was something on her bed that was barely visible and covered by the pillow. He moved the pillow away and gasped in shock,  eyes wide open . He never expected to find this underneath her pillow.

“Renee… Where the fuck are you hiding yourself?” he asked himself as he looked around. He needed to find her and talk to her.


	4. Chapter 4

“Crypto please! I need to find Wraith.”

“Are you already deaf, old man? I won’t help you.”

Elliott sighed in frustration as he watched the hacker walk away. There had to be a way to find her. He never thought that this could happen but there he stood with the reason why she left in his pocket. Why didn’t she tell him right away? Just because he was dating someone else during that time didn’t mean he wouldn’t want to know about it.

“What am I going to do now? I need to find Ren...” he mumbled and walked back to his room. He needed to find her as soon as possible. She was good at hiding herself from others without being found by others. He went through hell the last few months. How long has it been for her like this? Did the time already come? Elliott didn’t know. The trickster had lost so much in the past years of his life but this loss felt like a kick in the balls. But there was still no reason for him to give up. He needed to find Renee before something happened to her, to make sure she is safe.

He opened the squeaking door to his room and entered it. It had been a mess since he found that thing in her room. He took the test to look at it again and sighed, “Positive… And I, the stupid idiot I am, left her. She is pregnant and probably lost on her own. For fuck’s sake what the hell have I done?” His mother would be furious if she knew about that. There was no possible way he could talk about it with her. Not even a tiny chance. He was alone with this.

“Maybe Bloodhound could help me… maybe… But just maybe...” he mumbled as he sat down on his bed, remembering one of the moments he had with Renee, the last time he cuddled with her after making love.

  
  


‘A few weeks before Elliott broke up with Renee’

Elliott rolled off of her, his breath ing was ragged as he tried to calm down from his high, “That was good...” The trickster pulled her closer towards him, burying his nose in her soft black hair. He loved her so much. Much more than he loved anyone before. Renee sighed quietly, letting him play with her hair and he was grateful for it. Usually he wasn’t allowed to touch it since she didn’t like it when other people touched her hair but this time it was okay, “ What do you think about a quick shower and than we  go to sleep?”

“How about we sleep first and take a shower afterwards?” the female asked tired. Elliott chuckled and kissed her forehead. She was a gem, his queen. A soft smile formed on his lips, “So you want to sleep in all the sweat, cu-” But he was cut off with a passionate kiss. A passionate kiss he had to melt into and before he knew it he was on top of her again. She knew exactly how to shut him up and he took it gladly. It made him feel good that he was her peace, her safe space. He stopped as she barely pressed a hand against his chest, “Now we go to sleep and don’t ask anymore questions...” The male legend blinked a few times but smiled and pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear, “Sure...” With a quiet groan he laid down beside her again, pulling her close. He could hear that soft breathing, the silent snoring which told him that she already fell asleep.

“I love you sweetheart… Goodnight...” he whispered against her forehead after he planted a soft kiss there.

  
  


‘present’

Silent tears were streaming down his face as he stared at the pregnancy test with blank eyes. He lost her because he had been stupid. And not only  her. He lost the chance of a happy family again.

“Unless I find her...” he mumbled to himself and suddenly he let the test fall to the ground. Without a second thought he jumped up from his bed and got out of his room. He needed to find her and he needed help. Hopefully Bloodhound was willing to help him.

  
  


“Can you bring me a glass of water, please?”

“Of course baby. Give me a moment.”

“Fine!” Renee groaned as her head fell back against the pillow. If she didn’t know it better, she would be sure that she was almost through pregnancy. She wished it was finally over and she could hold the twins in her arms already. When the female found out about the pregnancy first she wanted it to be a bad dream and she could wake up from it but later on with Jason by her side, everything was perfect. They started their relationship after the kiss they shared. However, the voice grew louder day after day, telling her to leave and get safe but she was safe. Safe with Jason in the small apartment.

Jason sat down on the floor in front of her and gave her the glass of water, smiling softly at her, “I have been thinking… Since you’re not really on good terms with the father of the twins and they definitely need one ,  I thought of adopting them. You know… to give them the father they deserve.” The pregnant woman blinked a few times and sat up, staring at him with wide eyes, “Is that even possible? I mean-”

“Is that even possible? I mean, this sounds so… unreal...” she said confused but when he smiled at her the way he always did, she believed him. Jason sat next to her and hugged her, “Yes it is possible… We just have to wait until they are born and than we can make it official. I love you Renee. I would give the world to you if I could.”

_ He is lying! Go back! _

The former legend whimpered at the sharp tone of the voices.  It felt like she was hearing them for the first time. She disobeyed them which pissed them off but she didn’t care. The voices were wrong. He wasn’t lying, he was telling her the truth.

Renee jumped as he touched her shoulder gently, “Everything is alright. The voices are just a bit loud.” She smiled at him but the grip on her shoulder grew stronger, “I love you Renee… “ Confusion flashed over her face and her  smile disappeared, “I love you too...” After those words left her lips he let go of her shoulder, like he finally got to hear what he wanted to hear from her.  The woman looked at him as he walked over to the window. He seemed to be tense but when he turned around with a smile on his face something seemed to be a bit odd and Renee noticed that, “Is everything alright Jason?  You are acting weird...”

“Don’t worry babe… Everything is alright. Don’t worry about it just concentrate on yourself and the twins and everything will be even better.”

_ Run! _

This time the voices didn’t even reach her. She was too confused about her boyfriend's behavior to pay attention to them, feeling the urge to go to the bathroom quickly, “I don’t feel so good...” With shaking legs she tried to get up and make her way towards the bathroom alone, but the male was faster by her side as she thought, “Easy  Renee… Take it easy...” Jason helped her to the bathroom. Renee swallowed as she knelt in front of the toilet but to her misery swallowing didn’t help her. Everything she ate before came back to say hello again. Something wasn’t right.

_ You need to leave! _

“You want a glass of water?” Jason asked her, concern filling his voice but the pregnant woman shook her head, still confused about what just happened. He didn’t do that on purpose, right? That was an accident, it had to be an accident. She looked up and flushed the toilet, wiping her mouth disgusted, “I don’t need anything right now… Maybe some sleep but that’s not a big deal. I’ll just go to sleep and everything will be okay again...” But the voices were once again insisting to leave. And before Jason could say anything, Renee snapped at the voices, “SHUT UP!” Tears were streaming down her face as she pressed her hands over her ears, trying to drown out the screaming voices in her head. The only thing she noticed was Jason carefully pulling her into a hug, “They will shut up… I promise...”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start with this chapter, I want to thank everyone who supports me writing this. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. I love you guys so much :3

“Are you sure she went that way?”

“Do you doubt the allfather’s guidance?”

“No…”

Elliott was wandering around the city with Bloodhound who tried to help him finding Renee. They were following the traces the tracker made out on the ground and her personal scent that was flooding their nose. But Elliott still had his doubts. What if they weren’t following the former female legend? What if it was the scent of another woman? He couldn’t risk any mistakes. This was for the chance of a happy family. For him to be happy with her. The trickster shook his head. This was for the unborn child, to give them a family that wasn’t torn apart. Suddenly Bloodhound put a hand on his shoulder, “You’re thinking too much. If you want to find her, you will need to keep the dark thoughts out of your mind.” They said and looked into one of the side streets, “This way…”

Elliott followed them blindly. There was nobody in following traces of other people as good as Bloodhound and Elliott knew that but it still made him uncomfortable. The other legend was very distant and calm but they knew what they were doing so it was Elliott’s only chance to find her and the only chance to find his unborn child.

“We need to be careful… There is someone with her… But I don’t know who it is. I don’t know their scent…” The hunter warned him and went slower than before but to Elliott the unknown scent was unimportant. It was more important who was with her and what they wanted from her. Jealousy was bubbling up inside of him as he thought about her in a relationship with someone else. Anyway he pulled himself down to the ground again as he remembered that he wasn’t her boyfriend anymore. She could be in a relationship with the one she wants but Elliott knew that she didn’t trust anyone that easily. So there was no way she was dating someone new. He sighed quietly and kept following Bloodhound who looked around a corner and nodded, “This way…” They said and pulled him with them. The trickster raised an eyebrow, “Where the hell is she? I mean…”

“We’re close. We have almost found her fellow fighter…” They interrupted him and walked a bit faster than they did on the side street. It felt strange to track her down like that but Crypto didn’t want to help him so this was the only way. He wanted her back. He wanted to apologize for his mistake and win her heart again but it wasn’t as easy as he imagined. Bloodhound stopped immediately and pulled him around a corner, peeking around it.

“What is wrong? Did something happen? Did you find her?”

“I did find her but-”

But Elliott was already walking around the corner. He had a big smile on his face but it disappeared in the same second as it appeared. She came out of a building, stretching and right next to her was a tall and muscular guy who wrapped an arm around her. That was something he never wanted to see. He never wanted to see her with another guy. And when that guy kissed her, his heart shattered. Before Bloodhound could talk to him, he turned around and left the scenery. Tears were streaming down his face. He had been too late. Renee already found someone else to be happy with. Why did this happen?

“Shit…” he mumbled to himself and wiped his tears away. He needed to find out who that guy was. Maybe Crypto was willing to help him this time.

  
  


Renee turned to the left and raised an eyebrow before she shook her head. Jason looked at her questioning, “Is something wrong, babe?” he asked her and looked in the direction she had been looking before but the female shook her head, “No… The voices told me that someone was looking at me but I don’t see anything…” she answered and took his hand, smiling at him but her boyfriend didn’t seem to be convinced about it, “Are you sure? Maybe it was the father of the twins or someone else…” He squeezed her hand tightly, making her whimper in pain, “Did you see someone?” Renee pulled her hand away, “I already told you that I didn’t see anyone. And stop getting that aggressive when the voices tell me something… No wonder they don’t trust you…” But her words didn’t reach him. He took her hand and pulled her with him quickly, making the voices scream at her in an alarming way.

_Run!_

_You’re not safe with him!_

_Go back to Elliott!_

The pregnant woman placed a hand on her forehead and groaned at the headache the voices caused, making Jason stop. He looked at her with a worried, realizing what he was doing, “I’m sorry Renee… I didn’t mean to hurt you… I just want to protect you and the twins and you know that babe… I love you.”

_He is lying!_

“I love you too…” she whispered hoarsely as she whimpered quietly because of the loud warnings the voices were shouting at her. They were wrong about Jason. He loved her and he wanted to protect her. Renee sighed in relief when her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her carefully through the crowded streets to their apartment.

As they entered the house she headed for the stairs immediately but Jason stopped her, “We’re taking the elevator. You must be really tired and your getting closer to your due date. I don’t want you to over do yourself, okay?” She looked back at the stairs before she sighed and walked over to the elevator with him. He was right. She made it barely upstairs the last she took the stairs. It was too much to get all the way up to their apartment.

“Did you plan anything for dinner tonight or not?” she asked as they entered the elevator together and leaned back. Her back was killing her and the twins growing inside of her decided to kick and play with her guts like unborn children did from time to time. And it was that time of the day again. It made her happy in a way because she knew they were healthy but it made her feel like she needed to throw up sometimes. She looked at Jason as chuckled, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing… I just noticed that they started to kick your insides again as your expression changed.” the male explained and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Why don’t we take a bath together so I can massage your back and than I make us some pasta.”

“I’d rather take that bath alone and relax a bit so you can start with the pasta and you can give me the massage afterwards…” Renee stated and looked to the side. She wasn’t comfortable enough to get naked in front of him yet, not wanting to rush things in the first place but she frowned as she looked into his face.

“You trust and love me, right?”

“Right…”

“So why don’t you want me to take a bath with you babe? Are you scared you have something I haven’t seen before? I just want to give you a massage…” he stated bluntly and looked at her serious. She sighed quietly, “I don’t feel like it… I’m sorry Jason… I-”

“Renee… I love you and I want to help you… But you have to let me help you…”

_RUN!_

“But-” she stopped and sighed defeated, “Fine...”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it ^^ Stay at home and stay safe :D

Renee was laying on the couch, staring at the TV with a bored expression. She wasn’t far from her due date and life got a lot more difficult. She was constantly tired and the voices tried to convince her, that Jason wasn’t the one he pretended to be. The female Legend sighed, her eyelids got heavier with every second her eyes kept their focus on the screen in front of her. She couldn’t remember what she was watching in the first place or why she was watching TV.

“Are you tired babe?”

She looked up and saw a gentle smile on Jason’s face. He was always there when she needed him. With a quiet yawn she sat up slowly, “Not really tired… I’m just bored…” she said and stretched her back, making her shirt lift a bit. Then she looked at him again. He knelt in front of the couch, looking at her slightly exposed bump with a soft smile, “Can I touch it?”

_NO!_

“Sure…” she answered smiling and took his hand in hers to place it cautiously on her baby bump. She could see how his face brightened as soon as he came in touch with her skin.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be a part of their life. You are important to me Renee. The twins are important to me. I just don’t want to lose you three again… Never ever again. I love you… More than anything else.”

_He is lying! You need to leave!_

“I’m just glad that I don’t have to do this alone… I don’t want to imagine how it would be without someone by my side right now…” she said with a smile but Jason didn’t seem to be satisfied. He pulled his hand away and stood up, turning away from her, “I’m going to buy some food for us… The fridge is almost empty…” he said and a few moments later, the front door was opened and slammed shut again. Renee stared at the front door, shocked from his behavior. Why was he acting like that? Were the voices right? No, they weren’t right! He loved her. And he loved the twins already even though they weren’t born. A frustrated sigh escaped as she got up from the couch to go into the kitchen.

“What is wrong with him? Did I upset him?” she asked herself as she reached out for a glass. Something has changed and she didn’t know what it was. Maybe he was just a bit stressed since he did a lot more than she wanted him to do. The female narrowed her eyebrows as she poured herself some water and placed a hand on her back afterwards. She carried a heavy weight with her and her back was hurting more with every passing day. And it just didn’t get any better. She looked out of the window, staring at the street. She couldn’t remember the last time she went shopping herself. A small smile formed on her lips as she thought of going out in public… with Elliott.

The pregnant Legend shook her head, “Why do I think about him out of all people? He left me and is happy with that stupid other girl… I don’t need him…”

_Because you still love him!_

No! She didn’t. She didn’t love him. He left her and she was done with him. But on the other hand, was he missing. He missed everywhere even when she didn’t want to admit it to herself, deep down inside of her she knew the truth, “Maybe I do still love him… But he doesn’t love me anymore and I have Jason… I don’t need him any-”

And suddenly her sweatpants grew wet. Renee looked down her body. She didn’t pee herself. The twins made the decision to come out. Slowly but steady she managed to sit down on a chair controlling her breathing, “This is not good… Not now…” She looked around for her phone but she couldn’t see it, “That means I have to wait… Jason… please hurry up…”

  
  


Elliott was laying in his bed covered in blankets. He couldn’t remember the last time he left the bed or the last time he moved. Since the day he saw her with that guy he couldn’t motivate himself to do anything. The games were off-season and everybody was busy.

“And the love of my life is happy with someone else… and my child…” he mumbled to himself and pulled the blanket over his face. Why was he so terrible at making decisions? All his life he made bad decisions. It didn’t matter what it was… And now it got the best of him. He regretted it. After what he had seen, he wasn’t even sure if Renee and him were meant to be together. She seemed to be so happy with that guy but he just couldn’t stop thinking of a future with her. Why was it hard for him to let go? But on the other side, the guy seemed to hide something dark, he didn’t like him but than again… He was jealous.

His thoughts were cut off as someone knocked harshly at the door. With a confused glance he peeled himself out of his blankets and walked over to the door to open it.

“How long do you want stay in there, old man?”

“What are you doing here?”

The trickster raised an eyebrow at Crypto who stood in front of him with crossed arms. The hacker rolled his eyes, “Normally I wouldn’t care but your behavior is self-destructing and since I talked to Bloodhound about what happened, I decided to help you. But under one condition.” Elliott was more than confused by that. When he first asked the kid for help he refused, so why did he do that in that moment?

“And that condition would be kid?” he asked curious, dying from shame since he looked terrible. Crypto slipped past Elliott inside the room, “Stop calling me kid…” he said and sat down at the small table, unpacked his laptop and started it. The other male closed the door and sat down on the other side of the table, “How do you want to help me?” The Korean looked up and shook his head which confused Elliott even more. What was going on? They stared at each other for quite some time before Crypto sighed, “What did you see? I need to know that since I can’t identify anyone just by looking at your face.”

“Is my face beautiful at least?”

“Take this serious!”

Elliott sighed in defeat, still refusing to remember that scene but he did it anyway. He wanted Renee back. He tried to focus on that guy which made him shake with anger. He looked at the male in front of him and started to describe what he had seen from the guy that was with the female legend. Crypto typed in everything and Elliott wanted to know so desperately what he was doing there, “What are doing?”

“I’m trying to look for someone who that guy is that was with Wraith that day… But there are a lot of guys who could be the one… Come here and take a look… Maybe you can identify him…” Crypto stated moved his seat a bit so that Elliott could sat next to him. The trickster looked at the list of guys. It took him some time until he finally looked at the guy who kissed Renee. He glared at the picture hoping that he would die wherever he was in that moment. He didn’t notice that Crypto was looking at him before he pulled the laptop over to himself again, “Wait… I look him up, okay?”

Elliott sighed and crossed his arms. He didn’t want to wait. He wanted to know who dared to touch her. But as soon as looked at the hacker’s suddenly pale face, he was worried, “What is it?”

“His name Jason Matthews… And if I were you… I would try to convince her to come back…” he said, turning the laptop towards the trickster. His brown eyes widened as he looked at the information. He needed to get Renee back before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again~ And I apologise for the late update but this was a bit harder to think through for me. I hope you'll enjoy it ^^

Renee didn’t notice that the midwife placed the twins on her chest. Her eyes were about to fall shut as the exhaustion slowly consumed her. 14 hours of labor. The doctor said it was quiet okay but he had longer and shorter ones. The female legend was tired, more than tired as she was brought into a room where Jason waited. She couldn’t remember how long he was gone when she tried to go down the stairs. Renee sighed quietly as her kids were placed in their beds.

“I love them…” she mumbled tiredly as she tried to smile at Jason who looked at the twins, “What are their names?” Renee didn’t answer. She was too tired, her whole body was about to shut down and get some rest. He had to wait for an answer. There was no problem for that, right?

_You’re in danger!_

Renee groaned. She just wanted to get some rest after giving birth to twins, just some sleep. Didn’t she deserve it? Of course she did, but the voices weren’t silent. Her own voice was screaming at her in her head in every way possible.

_You’re not safe here!_

_He is dangerous!_

_He will hurt you!_

_The twins!_

The last one made her snap. She shot up and stared at Jason who was still looking at the twins. Her boyfriend noticed quickly and looked at her, clearly confused, “What’s wrong babe? I just admire how beautiful they are. Don’t worry, okay?” Renee didn’t know what to say as he gently pushed her back into the pillow, “The voices-”

“Let the voices be the voices… Get some rest now. I can see that you’re tired… Now lay down and sleep for a while… you will need all the sleep you can get.” he said, smiling at her softly, making her forget about the warnings. She still tries to stay awake but the tiredness takes over, sending her to a needed sleep.

Renee wakes up again as someone opens the door to the room. A nurse walks in with the twins, smiling at the female legend, “Good morning. The twins are alright but they will soon need some bonding time.” As soon as the newborns are near their mother the nurse leaves again. Renee sits up slowly, hissing because she is still sore from giving birth. A soft smile forms on her lips as soon as she sees her kids.

“They are so small… so cute…” she whispers as she takes them out of their beds. She holds them close to her chest.

_Protect them!_

Renee rolls her eyes. Of course she will protect them. They are her children. There was no way she would never protect them.

“Why are you two so cute, hm? I love you both so much… and nothing in the world could change that… nothing?”

“Oh you’re already awake?”

Renee jumps up and looks at the door where her boyfriend stands smiling. Something told her to protect the helpless humans in her arms… but not the voices. She eyes him carefully, “Never heard of knocking?” As soon as Jason started to approach her she turned away.

“I won’t hurt you or the kids… _I promise…_” he said and turned her head towards him to kiss her.

  
  


Elliott didn’t know how often he took the wrong turn or was almost run over by a car but he couldn’t care less. Renee was in danger and he needed to make sure that nothing happened to her after the kid was born. He would kill that Jason guy if even tried to touch Renee again. He knew he made a mistake and at this point he didn’t care anymore if she accepts his apology. He just wanted her and the kid to be safe. Safe and away from that guy.

“Here it is…” he mumbled and ringed the bell. He waited for a few moments before he did it again. He wasn’t too late, right? She was still there and nothing had happened to her. He frowned. What if he was too late? What if her boyfriend already did hurt her? He looked around before he took out his phone, looking to find her contact to call her.

“Are you looking for someone?”

Elliott turned around to see an older woman approaching him. He nodded slowly, not knowing if it was the right thing but this was for Renee’s safety, “Yeah… I’m looking for Miss Blasey… Have you seen her?” He looks at the woman he seemed to think about it before she nods, “Yes, I did… Her water broke yesterday after her boyfriend left for shopping. She is in hospital now.”

Elliott froze in his place. Nothing reached him. She had already given birth. The child was already there. He needed to find her. There were more hospitals than just one in Solace City, she could be anywhere. He tried to smile at the woman, “Thank you…” He started moving again, walking with shaking legs. After a few meters he made sure nobody could see him and started to look for his phone again. He needed help. He cursed as he made mistakes to unlock it but sighed in relief as he finally did, calling Crypto immediately. The popular Legend started to chew on his bottom lip, hoping the hacker would pick up.

“What do you want old man? I’m busy…”

“Can you look through the hospital databases for Renee? She gave birth already…”

There was a long silence on the end but as he heard some noises of someone tipping on a keyboard he knew that Crypto did what he asked him to do. He waited nervously, hoping that Renee and the child were alright. Elliott looked around. The next hospital was quite far from here so it might take a while.

“She is in the hospital… on the other end of the city. If you get to see her, be careful. Jason could be with her so don’t try anything stupid. Got it?”

“Nothing stupid… Good… Can you send me the address? Please?”

He heard another annoyed groan from the hacker but smiled, “Well thank you.”

“Don’t call me again…”

Elliott rolled his eyes as the other one hung up. He needed to get to the hospital as fast as possible. Walking was no option it would take too long. He groaned, “Bus or subway… Great… I love that stuff… or a cab? A cab is definitely more comfortable and faster as a fucking bus…” He needed to see Renee… He loved her and he needed to make sure she was safe...


End file.
